1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a bicycle chain guide. More specifically, the present invention relates to bicycle chain guide for a bicycle front derailleur the limits relative movement between the guide plates at the rear end of the chain guide.
2. Background Information
Bicycling is becoming an increasingly more popular form of recreation as well as a means of transportation. Moreover, bicycling has become a very popular competitive sport for both amateurs and professionals. Whether the bicycle is used for recreation, transportation or competition, the bicycle industry is constantly improving the various components of the bicycle. One component that has been extensively redesigned is the bicycle front derailleur.
Generally, a front derailleur is mounted to the bicycle frame adjacent to the front sprockets to shift a chain laterally between the front sprockets. A front derailleur includes a fixed member non-movably secured to the bicycle frame, and a movable member with a chain guide that is movably supported relative to the fixed member to move between at least two lateral shift positions. Typically, a linkage assembly is coupled between the fixed member and the movable member in order to movably support the movable member with the chain guide. The chain guide has a pair of cage plates or guide plates arranged to selectively contact and move the chain between the front sprockets.
The movable member with the chain guide is movable relative to the fixed member by pulling/releasing a shift control cable. The control cable is typically connected to one of the pivotal links of the linkage assembly. A biasing member is typically arranged to bias the chain guide to an extend most or retracted most position. Pulling the shift control cable moves the chain guide against the biasing force of the biasing member. Releasing the shift control cable allows the chain guide to move in the opposite direction due to the biasing force of the biasing member.
The chain guide is typically constructed of relatively thin plates, which are subjected to various forces during shifting. If the chain jams during riding and/or shifting, the front chain guide may be subjected to even stronger forces than applied during normal use. It is possible for typical front chain guides to bend when powerful forces, such as when the chain jams, are applied thereto. The chain guide can be constructed of thicker plates to prevent bending. However, this causes the chain guide to become heavier, which is undesirable. Prior art derailleurs can also be relatively complicated and expensive to manufacture and assemble.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved bicycle chain guide for a bicycle front derailleur. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.